Without Them
by best with breadsticks
Summary: Yuna never jumped from the chapel in Bevelle, in consequence, never stopping Seymour's order to kill her guardians. Now, they're all dead, and Yuna is being forced by the Maesters to finish her pilgrimage with Seymour as her lone guardian.
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not **own Final Fantasy X, Square Enix does.

Summary: Yuna never jumps off the edge of the Bevelle, in consequence never stopping Seymour from killing her guardians. Now, they're all dead, and Yuna is being forced by the Maesters to finish her pilgrimage with Seymour as her lone guardian.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They shouldn't have been there._

Yuna started her descent into the trials of Bevelle.

_But then again, I'm their summoner, and they were only trying to protect me. If I were them, I probably would have done the same thing._

She reached the door preceding the trial. Heaving a breath, she walked through the door.

She was feeling terribly uncomfortable, and the fact that they were dead- He was dead- and now she was being forced to finish her pilgrimage with their murder, Seymour, stuck like a knife in her heart.

Finishing the trial in record time, she reached the Chamber of the Fayth. As she made her way to the center of the room she felt another walk in as well. Yuna turned to see the last person she wanted to see, Maester Seymour.

"What do you want?" Yuna stared him straight in the eyes.

"I am your guardian now, Yuna. It is my duty to assist you with receiving the aeons." Seymour gave her a smug smile.

"Leave, I can do this on my own." Yuna turned to go in the chamber.

"If not as your guardian, then as your husband, I will stay."

Husband. The word stung like a knife, it rung in her ears, causing her back to stiffen and her entire body to freeze for a moment.

He was her husband. The man who order the deaths of her childhood friends, her father's guardian, her cousin, and her love, he was her husband. Bonded forever in the name of Yevon.

"I said leave, and as your summoner, your must obey my command." She turned back to him. "Go." She pointed to the door.

"As you wish, but I will be waiting outside for you, my wife." Seymour turned to leave, and walked out the door.

_Just to Zanarkand and it will all be over. And I can see them; I can see him, again._

Yuna walked into the chamber. She kneeled and began her prayer.

"Hello, Yuna."

She lifted her head, so she could see the face, or whatever wasn't hidden of his face, of the fayth.

He was a young boy, about twelve years old. His hood hid his eyes from view. Yuna wondered what stories were hidden behind those covered eyes, but this was not the time to ask, she was on a mission.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"You seem sad."

She looked to the floor, then back to the fayth. "I'm just…"

"Don't cry. I understand, you miss them."

Yuna nodded. "It wasn't right. I should have done something… I could have save them." Her tears sparkled in her eyes; she tried to blink them back.

"This isn't your fault, Yuna."

"But, I could have…" She felt so numb, and now the tears threatened to fall. _I must be strong; I must be strong for Spira._

"It was evitable, there was no other choice."

Yuna tears pushed trough, no matter how hard she tried to hold them, they poured down her face. "I could have saved them! I could have stopped this from happening! They would be here now, they would be with me!"

The tears poured like a river down her cheeks. She breathed deeply trying to regain her composure, but there was no anvil. The tears fell, and there was no way to stop them.

_**Don't cry, Yunie.**_

"Huh?" Yuna looked around the room through her tear filled eyes, only the fayth, just like before. "Did you-?" She looked at the fayth, who shook his head.

She stood. "Rikku?"

She turned around, looking for any sign of Rikku. "Are you here? Where are you?"

Silence was her only answer.

Yuna fell to the floor again. "I was really hoping…"

"Yuna?" She looked up at the fayth.

"Yes."

"Do you wish to receive my aeon?" She nodded. He flew and merged into her. And as with every aeon she received, as they merged, she fell unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flowers? Why is there flowers? Am I dreaming?_

She took in the sight around her, endless fields of flowers.

_**Yuna, can you hear me?**_

The voice was different than the one she had heard in the chamber, but none the less familiar.

_**Yuna?**_

She turned to where the voice had originated. And just like a dream, he was standing there.


	2. Voices From Beyond

**Disclaimer:** As I stated last time, I **Do Not **own Final Fantasy X, Square Enix does.

To clear one thing up, just in case:

_**This print is Yuna's guardians talking to her in her mind.**_

_This print is Yuna's thoughts to herself._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're here." Yuna looked at him, the one she loved, Tidus. "Then this must be the Farplane."

He nodded.

She shook her head. "No, you can't all be dead. No, this is a dream none of this is really happening. I'm dreaming."

"Well, technically, you're right about you're dreaming right now, but everything when you wake is the real thing."

"No…this can't be real."

"Yuna."

She looked up into his eyes.

"There is more going on here than Seymour is letting on to. More than just your pilgrimage is taking place behind your back."

"Wait, but how do you know this?"

His eyes were downcast. "There are whispers in this place, you can only hear once you're a part of it. They tell you everything you want to hear, and everything you don't want to hear. They play on what you know, and create lies and tell truths. You've just got to figure out which is which. But I've had a feeling from the beginning Seymour is up to no good. And you know how my right my feelings are."

"Do you know what he is planning?"

He shook his head. "No."

Yuna bit her lip. Her eyes stayed focused on his face, so full of sadness, not the cheery face she was used to.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Yuna."

"No, it was my fault, I should have done something. I'm sorry."

He lifted his head so their eyes could meet. She could feel herself waking up, as he did.

"I'm waking up."

"I know."

He forced a smile. "Go get Sin, Yuna. Bring him down good!" She smiled.

She was almost awake, one last thing to say before she was gone. " I love you." And with that she awoke.

Tidus looked to where she once stood. "I love you, too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke to find herself still on the floor of the chamber. _Was that really him? _She pushed herself up into a standing position, and stumbled to the door, through her light-headiness.

The world seemed to spinning around her. She knew that merging with the fayth does cause you to become dizzy to a certain extent, but this was the worst feeling she had ever gotten.

She stumbled her way through the door, where she saw Seymour waiting just outside the chamber.

_Why do I feel so dizzy? I never felt this way before. Well, I felt dizzy, but never this bad._

"Ready, my Lady?" His voice pulled her from her thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh, yes…"

Steadying her legs, Yuna walked to where Seymour was waiting. She passed him with out even a passing glance as she moved to the exit.

"So this is how it's going to be, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Yuna stopped, but kept her back to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you will just ignore me until Zanarkand?"

"Why should I talk to you, anyway?"

"Because I thought since we will be together for awhile, that it might be in our, and Spira's, best interest to get along. To start over, and begin anew. What do you say?"

"Why should I even consider that?"

"Yuna," He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know, as well as I do, that this is a suicide mission, and I think for yours and Spira's sake, that you should keep a smile until the end."

"Don't touch me." Yuna mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

Yuna pulled back from his hold on her shoulders, and turned to look him in the eyes. "Don't touch me. I want no pity from you; I can do this on my own. The only reason your even here is because of Grand Maester Mika, and his rules on a summoner must have at least one guardian to journey."

"Oh, do you truly believe that is the only reason I'm here?"

Yuna narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Seymour laughed in his smug, up to no good, way. "Oh, my dear wife, this is going to be quite fun."

"Huh?"

_**Told you he was lying.**_

_What?_

_**Watch him, Yuna.**_

Yuna began to breathe deeply; it felt as if someone was strangling her, while at the same time she was drowning.

She stumbled backwards, and placed her hand on the wall behind her.

"You hear them, don't you?"

She breathed deeply, and bit her lip. The room was spinning like crazy. She tried to focus in on one spot, in a failing attempt to stop the dizziness.

"What are they telling you, Yuna?"

She tried to drown out Seymour words. _He knew they had been speaking to me. What else does he know that I don't?  
_

_**Don't tell him anything, Yuna. Just calm down.**_

_Lulu?_

_**Yes, dear.**_

_What is happening to me?_

_**We can't explain now, but soon, okay?**_

_Kay._

Yuna could feel the sweat running down her face. She brushed her hand across her forehead to stop her bangs from sticking to her face. She closed her eyes. _Just breathe, it's okay. Everything is all right._

"Yuna?"

She breathed again, deeper this time. And with that, opened her eyes to find herself looking straight at the person who cause all of this. Part of her wished this was just a bad dream, and when she woke up everything would be fine. But that wasn't the case this time. Everything was wrong.

"Let's go." She turned and walked through the door.

The dizzy was slowly ceasing, and she could finally get a moment to herself to think. _What is happening? What is he up to? Why is this all so confusing? I always thought this would be easier somehow. That everyone would help me along the way, and… _She shook her head. _No, this is my reality, and I'll just have to deal with it._

She turned to see her lone guardian. _Oh Yevon, I believe I'm going to need a miracle. _

He smiled in his smug way.

_Please, a BIG miracle._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Author's Note:** Thanks to tidus-foreva and Pied Flycatcher for the reviews. I'm going to try and watch my grammar more carefully; I'm so terrible at proofreading and all that kind of stuff, but I'll try.


	3. Dreaming and Scheming

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two-some walked out of the temple.

"Yuna?"

Yuna heaved a breath and turned. "Yes?"

"I must speak the to my fellow maesters before we leave, is that alright?"

"About what?"

"Things that wouldn't interest you."

"You wouldn't believe what interests me lately." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…go." She pointed.

"As you wish. You know, you might want to get some rest before we leave. We have a long journey ahead of us." Seymour bowed and left.

Yuna narrowed her eyes as she watched him walk farther away. She sighed, and turned to the railing on the bridge she was standing on. Resting her arms on the railing, she breathed in the fresh air around her.

"I wonder what they're all doing now." She whispered to herself.

She could feel the tears grouping in the corners of her eyes. _No, Yuna. You must be strong. Spira needs you to be strong. A pillar of hope for the world. Your pain must be held back until another time. I've cried enough for now. _She began to try to blink back the tears.

"Maybe I should get some rest." Pushing her hands off the railing, she turned and went to nearest inn.

Walking through the door she saw not a huge place, but a cozy and tiny abode that could help her with her rest problem. She walked up to the front desk, where a young woman no older than twenty sat.

"Do you have a room available?"

"Yes, Lady Summoner." The woman replied.

Yuna reached into a small pouch of gil she always kept with her, just in case.

"No, need to pay, my Lady. It is our honor to have you staying with us."

Yuna prayed to the woman. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, just go down the hall and to the left. Your room is the second door."

"Thank you."

And with that Yuna made her way down the hall to her room. She put the room key in the lock and opened the door.

The room was small, like the inn, but to Yuna it was peaceful to finally be in a quiet place, away from the hustle and bustle of the city and her life.

_It's so nice. _

Yuna closed the door and almost immediately moved straight for the bed in the center of the room. Once she reached the bed, she fell back into it and just took it the moment for a second. Everything was at peace, or at least it felt like it.

Just a short rest, then on with the pilgrimage. Yes, just a little rest… 

Her mind and body drifted off into a deep sleep, and even though everything was calm to her, her sleep wasn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're going to be traveling with the Lady Yuna?" Asked Grand Maester Mika.

"Yes, everything is going as planned." Seymour laughed.

"And since we were able to get rid of her guardians, they will no longer be a problem, right?" Kinoc turned to face Seymour.

"We may have a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?" Kinoc placed his hand up his chin, as if puzzled.

"They seemed to have been able to reached her from the Farplane. I'm sure they told her we're up to something."

"So, they're smarter than they look." Mika ran his fingers down his beard. "Much smarter, indeed."

"What do you mean?" Kinoc questioned.

"It would take a great deal of knowledge to know how to reach out to those in the world of the living. We might be dealing with a better problem if they figure out how to break free of the Farplane and walk on living ground again."

"Like you two, sir."

"Correct. Seymour and I have learned the secret from the pyreflies."

"Interesting, very interesting."

"They must be stopped."

"I know you're the Grand Maester, and everything, but how are you going to stop dead sprits from coming back from the dead."

"Simple," Seymour began. Mika nodded for Seymour to continue with the plan. "We raise the stakes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"How long do you think a little village like Besaid would hold up against the Bevelle army?"

"Small villages like that, not very long. Why?"

"I think our young summoner needs some extra reason to not be led off path by her worthless guardians." Seymour reached out his arm and motioned to the scene of Bevelle below them. "If she wants to rid Spira of Sin, she must let go of those who are holding her back, because if she doesn't, Besaid won't hold up for long."

"Kelk's fellow maesters," The three men turned to see the fourth and finally maester, Maester Kelk Ronso, standing at the door. "Kelk finished the research Maester Mika assigned."

"Yes, thank you." Mika took the paperwork from Kelk.

"A little snooping, I see." Kinoc tried to read what was on the paper, but failed.

"It's of no importance." Mika shuffled the papers between the books and such on his desk. "Now, where were we?"

"I'm very sorry, but I must go find my wife." Seymour looked to his invisible watch.

"Awe, yes. Send us and update soon." Kinoc smiled, and Mika nodded.

Seymour nodded and turned for the door, with a smile never leaving his face as he walked the streets of Bevelle to find his young summoner.

"And so, the fun begins."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna tossed and turned on the bed. This was supposed to be a relaxing time for her, but there was nothing relaxing about it.

Her mind flickered thoughts of the previous day at the chapel.

The roars of the guns as they shot off every round, resounded though her mind. Like a fire blazing through a forest, it started off small, then gradually erupted into an all out assault.

His face staring at her, she could feel her eyes welling up with tears. Her mind pled with her to do something, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in time, though everyone else around seemed to be moving in fast forward.

Unconscientiously she shook her head in her sleep, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts, but nothing was helping.

------------------------------------------------------- _(Dream Sequence)_-------------------------------------------------------

_She stared up at Seymour's eyes; she knew her fright was glinting in her eyes by the way he smiled. She was trying so hard to hide it from him and everyone._

_She closed her eyes as she felt Seymour pull her closer for what would be the one of the worst moment in her life. Their lips touched, he pushed harder, forcing her to push back. She clenched her hand into a fist. She kept her eyes closed, never wanting to see exactly what was happening._

_Finally, after what seemed like forever, he let her free, she fell off to the side of him. Part of her knew she would have fallen down, but he held on to her, preventing the fall._

_He turned his head, making it harder for Yuna to hear his words. "Kill them."_

_Yuna gasped and looked up to his head._ Please. _Her minded pled with him, but she made no sound. The next sound was the most sickening; Yuna heard the guns ready themselves._

Please, oh please. Don't do this. I can't watch. I need-

_Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of the guns firing. She felt the tears well up and almost burst._

_"Yuna, I'm sorry." It seemed as if only she could hear Tidus. Her heart was in pieces, her head was screaming, her soul and light was dying, everything was wrong. Her world was falling apart, and she couldn't stop it._

_She knew now, she had to look. Through her tear filled eyes she saw them. Rikku seemed to biting back the pain as she held her side. She turned to see Yuna, her eyes pled for her to do something, but still Yuna did nothing._

_Wakka and Lulu seemed to be trying to fight back. Lulu's flares were quite effective against the soldiers, but the soldiers never ceased to_ _come. Wakka stood back to back with her, whacking those who tried to attack them from the stairs. He was holding his shoulder; he seemed well, until there was one cheep shot to the side of his head. He hit the stairs like a rock. Lulu gasped as she felt her partner leave her side._

_That was it, Yuna needed to do something, she turned to Seymour and began to send him._

"_Oh my dear wife, haven't we been through this." He leaned to her ear, so only she could hear. "You can't do anything." _

_She breathed a ragged breath and pushed him back with her staff. "I can do something." _Valefor, please come I need your help.

_She backed up on the balcony to begin her summoning process._

"_Yuna!" She heard Tidus. A bang from a gun that she knew was closer to her than the others. _

_Her eyes went out of focus for a moment when she realized what had happened. Tidus fell in the place where he had been fighting not even a moment ago._

_She slowly moved her eyes to where the shot had originated, only to see…_

"_Seymour!" Yuna cried._

"_I didn't want it to come to this, but you forced me to it, my love."_

_She turned back to see her guardians, who now lay on the ground, lifeless. The tears she had been holding back began to fall now. Streams of tears, too uncontrollable to stop._

_She ran towards Seymour, with all the intention of pushing him of the balcony, but before she could he grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. She hit hard, definitely leaving a bruise. _

"_How could you? You're a maester, you're supposed to be helping me with my pilgrimage, not destroying it!" Yuna screamed through her tears._

"_Yuna, you are the cause of all this. You and your guardians, but now since they're out of the way, we can truly start over. And start our journey together."_

"_No!" Yuna ran to the edge of the chapel. "I'd rather die." _

"_Yuna!" Seymour waved his hand and two guards immediately moved to her. They grabbed on to both of her arms and pulled her from the edge._

"_Take her to her room." The guards nodded, and pulled Yuna along._

"_You can't do this! I need to finish my pilgrimage! It is against Yevon to interfere with a summoner's pilgrimage!"_

_Seymour rubbed his forehead and sighed. "She is quite a girl."_

"_And now, she is your wife." Seymour turned to Kinoc._

"_Yes, and everything is exactly as planned." He laughed._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_The guards dropped Yuna on her bed in her room. _

"_Please, listen to me." She cried._

_They turned and left._

"_Please!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------(End Dream Sequence)-------------------------------------------------------- _

"Please!"

Yuna awoke in a cold sweat. She closed her eyes and sighed. _Just a nightmare._

Looking up at the ceiling, she counted the cracks. Anything to get her mind off of the subject it was pursuing.

_This is going to be a long journey._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Author's Note:** Thanks to my reviews: Anime WarriorSkye and YT-SK4eva.

This would have been up earlier if the power in my house didn't go out. Oh well, hope you enjoyed:)


	4. Unwanted Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy X, Square Enix does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seymour walked into the small inn he had been led to after asking a few people which way Yuna had gone.

He strolled up to the desk and asked. "Where is the Lady Yuna?"

Looking up from the papers she was shuffling to let her eyes meet his. "She's in-"

The door slammed to the left of the woman at the desk, cutting her off.

Yuna stood in the threshold. "We leave now."

Holding her tightly staff in her hands she crossed the room to the door. "Come, Seymour. Thank you again for the room." The woman nodded.

Yuna smiled and left the inn. Seymour followed in suit.

"So, we're going back through Macalania, then on to the Calm Lands."

"Yes." Yuna began to walk faster through the streets. She wanted this pilgramage to be over as soon as possible.

"The pace we're going we should be in the Calm Lands by nightfall."

"Yes." Her pace was close to that of a speed walker's during a race.

"Calm yourself, Yuna."

"No."

She began to sprint. All the memories of that one day were coming back to haunt her. She needed to end this. She needed to stop Seymour before he got away with whatever he is planning.

So many things, so little time. Why was that always the case? Why do the things we want and the things we need to do always collide is the worst ways?_ What have I done?_

Questions filled her mind, and she had no answers.

She slowed down to a jog. Looking at all the people whose eyes stared at her. Her cheeks were pink. Her breath had become faster. _I really need to exercise a little more._

She felt a laugh. _Huh? Whose there?_

_**Sorry, Yuna. Just me.**_

_Stop laughing at me, Tidus. I don't work-out everyday like some people._

_**I don't work-out everyday. This all natural.**_

_I was talking about Wakka._

_**Now that you say it…Yeah, I could see him working-out everyday.**_

She laughed. Even though they were miles away she felt comfort when she spoke to him.

"Yuna!" She spun around to see an obviously angry Seymour behind her. "What were you thinking running off alone? I'm your guardian, I have to protect you."

_**I can think of a few reasons why you'd run away.**_

_Shh…I think he's on to us._

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one. I'm was just standing here waiting for you."

_**Yeah right.**_

_Shh…_ She shook her head and tried to hide her smile.

"It's the boy isn't it."

"No." She shook her head wildly. "It's nothing. I'm not talking to anyone."

"You're lying." He walked closer to her and put his face up to hers. "Tell me now!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her a bit.

_**Don't you touch her. Get away from her.**_

"Don't touch me." Yuna hit him back with her staff.

"Yuna," He took a step back. "I didn't want it to come to this, but since you refuse to listen to me. I have a question for you."

Yuna's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"Do you care about Besaid?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"And your guardians, do you care about them?"

She nodded once more.

_**Where's he going with this?**_

_Please be quiet for one second, okay?_

_**Sure.**_

" Now choose, which is more important to you?"

"Huh?"

"I am well aware of your guardians reaching you from the Farplane."

_**Darn it, Seymour. I'm going to kill him, again.**_

"He's speaking to you now, isn't he?"

She shook her head slightly, then nodded and let her eyes fall to the floor.

"What do you mean choose?"

"I mean, if you keep talking to your guardians, I will send the Bevelle army to destroy Besaid. And if you stop, Besaid will be safe."

"First you take them from me, now you're trying to take them from me again. What kind of person are you?"

"Remember, Yuna, I'm the bad guy."

"I'll give you until we leave Macalania to make your decision." And with that, Seymour walked out of Bevelle.

_Oh no, no, no! I can't let him destroy Besaid, but talking to all of you is the only thing that keeps me sane._

_**Calm down, Yuna, and think. He doesn't know exactly when we talk to each other, so we'll just speak in private.**_

_You think he won't notice._

_**I'm good at being sneaking, for the most part.**_

She laughed and smiled.

_**Everything will be fine, just have faith.**_

_I do have faith. Thank you, Tidus, for everything._

_**You're welcome. We're really not sure why, but it's easier for me to contact you than anyone else, so I thought I used the advatage.**_

_No, not just now. Everything you've done for me since I met you. _

**_You'd better go. The WO-man, Seymour, is probably going to start looking for you._**

_That's not nice to call him a woman. But then again…_

**_See, I told you, Yuna._**

_Talk to you soon._

_**Kay**_.

Yuna ran to catch up with Seymour. She looked left and right trying to find him as she entered the forest, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

She saw a guard standing to her left. "Sir, which way did Maester Seymour go?"

"He went to the spring down there, my lady." He pointed farther down one of the paths.

She prayed. "Thank you."

She made her way down the path to the spring. It was absolutely breath taking. The water was dark like the night sky, pyreflies glittered and flew from the water. And tree looking thing, made completely of a crystal looking substance, stood tall in the middle of the scene.

Her eyes followed the ripples in the water. _It's so beautiful here._ As her eyes crossed the landscape they stopped on something not so wonderful, Seymour, standing right in the center of everything. And in Yuna's mind ruining the entire scene with his presence.

"You came after all."

She stared blankly at his back. His body was submerged partly in the water. He raised his hand and motioned for her to get in the water with him.

She shook her head. "No. We need to leave."

Seymour's hand fell back into the water with a splash. "I'm just trying to give you more time to think." He turned his to the side to see her out of the corner of his eye. She didn't move, as if her legs we cement, she stayed still.

"No, I've thought it over already."

"Have you now." He motioned for her to get in again. "Come in here so I can hear you better."

"No, we really need to leave. If you won't come with me, I'll go alone."

"Yuna, how long are we going to act like this?"

"Huh?"

"How long are you going to be hostel towards me?"

"You killed my friends. Your no better than Sin."

"Oh, is that it. I kill some worthless beings, and my wife won't talk to me."

"They're not worthless!"

"Come now, Yuna, do you really think they were actually going to get you to Zanarkand in one piece?"

"Yes! I'm leaving now!"

"Yuna." He began to walk out of the water towards her. His smug smile stayed plastered on his face as he walked.

"Get away." She held her hands defensely. Part of her wanted to run, the other part wanted to slap him.

Seymour put his cold hands on her arms and pushed them back to her sides. _Let go of me. _ "We need to work these things out between us. We need to realize our true potenial together." He pulled her near him and kissed her lips.

_What in the world! Wasn't once enough? Please, let go now._

Seymour began pulling her entire body to the edge of the water. Yuna pulled away hard, only causing him to pulled even harder.

Dragging her into the water with him, he never let their lips separate.

_**Let go of her! You loser!**_

Once both Yuna and Seymour were half submerged in the water. He pulled back so they could both breathe. Yuna tried to run, but his arms around were to strong to fight off.

"We'll fix all those problems you and your guardians created. And we'll beat Sin together." He rocked her back and forth as he spoke. Yuna was starting to feel nauseous. "Fix everything, the lies we've told each other, everything will be fine."

"Please let go of me."

"Yuna, this is our story. Our journey together to beat Sin, and this union we share shall give light and life to Spira once more."

"Let go." She pulled back harder than ever before. She felt the tears welling up, she wanted him gone more than ever before. The tears began to spill over, and there was no one to help her.

"Yuna." He leaned in again for another kiss. This time pulling both of them underwater, through the warm water on the very cool night, making everything feel like a dream Yuna should be living with someone else.

They were in this dream/nightmare for the next four minutes. Until Seymour finally allowed them both to surface and get some air, and promptly Yuna crawled out onto shore, as far from Seymour as possible.

_**Yuna, I plan on killing him as soon as he reaches the Farplane.**_

_Can I help?_

_**Yeah, let's tag-team him.**_

_It's a deal._

"Naughty, naughty, Yuna. I thought you gave up talking to him." Seymour sat next to her.

"I never told you what I decided." She stared blankly out at the water.

"But I know you've chosen to not speak with them."

"Yes…"

"Then stop. From now on they don't exist." Seymour stood up and walked down the path, away from Yuna.

She curled her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Thanks to my reviewers: ScreamingHeartstrings and Anime WarriorSkye!

Just so everyone knows, school is starting really soon for me, and I have things I need to work on. So, it may be a week or so before the next chapter. Sorry about that!

Hope everyone enjoyed!


	5. Using Each Other

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy X or any thing like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna pulled herself together slowly. Lifting herself from the ground she began her descent down to where Seymour stood waiting for her.

For about the millionth time in the past few days her heart was broken into pieces, scattered about with no way to collect them and fit them back together. It all seemed so hopeless. They weren't coming back. And now, she couldn't even talk to them. She could feel her sanity slowly slipping.

Shaking her head, she moved herself to where Seymour waited. Each step carefully planned in her mind, gently taking each foot up and down with total and complete concentration. Anything to get her mind off of the man before her, and everything that was happening. She wanted it all gone, to start over.

She finally reached him, her eyes downcast from his face. "Let's go." She turned and walked farther down the path towards the Calm Lands. He followed in suite.

They walked to the end of the path, to where everything brightened up and they both could see the vast plane that was before them.

_For a place where summoners used to fight Sin, it's seems so peaceful now._ She looked left and right, trying to take in everything. Just looking reminded her of the stories her father used to tell her as a child, about the great battles fought here. The heroes of Spira who took their last breathes on this plain. It was hard to even imagine everything that ever happened here.

"Are you coming, dear?" Seymour watched her motions from his place halfway down the grassy path.

"Huh?" Once again, the last person in the world she wanted to see, pulled her from her thoughts. He brought her back to reality, far from the safety of her mind. "Yes, I'm coming. And could you please not call me 'dear'."

"Whatever you say, my wife." He turned and began to walk.

Yuna breathed deeply and followed after him.

They walked together without another for what seemed like years to Yuna, when in reality it was only a couple hours. The two spoke again when they reached the Al bhed agency in the center of plane.

"So, my Lady, shall we stay the night? Or shall we press onward?"

"Huh?" Again, Yuna tried to imagine he wasn't talking to her, but sadly, he was.

"Do we stay or not?" He questioned, his eyes narrowed at her face, as she gazed to the ground.

"We should keep going. The sooner we reach Zanarkand, the sooner we defeat Sin. And the sooner the Calm will come."

"Ah yes, perseverance and determination, both excellent qualities to have in a summoner…and wife."

Yuna winced at his words. _Why does he always have to bring up the 'wife' thing? I'm sure he's just doing it to annoy me, and well…it's working._

Seymour turned to the merchant at the desk, "We shall take our leave, but first, might we be able to purchase some potions."

"Yes, of course." The merchant left for the backroom to go retrieve the potions Seymour had asked for.

Yuna stared off into the distance. She could see Mt. Gagzet from where she stood. And what lie beyond it was almost in sight. Her only hope for defeating Sin was lying behind that mountain. Her last breath was lying behind that mountain…. _It's almost done._

_**Yuna?**_

_Huh?_ Yuna went wide-eyed as she heard the voice._ What are doing? We can't talk. Remember?_

_**Yeah, I know, but when I have I ever listened to rules.**_

She smiled, even when everything was wrong, he knew how to make things right.

_What do you want?_

**_I just wanted to tell you that-_**

"Yuna!"

She gasped, as she put her hands out in front of her to catch herself, before she hit the ground, after the shock of the voice. She pushed her body and turned to see who had called her. _I bet it was Seymour._

Now facing him, she could see the anger in his eyes as he began to stare her down.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…."

"Yuna, we had a deal, deal we not?"

"Yes,…I didn't…" Yuna took a slow deep breath and walked towards the desk, and began waiting for woman to return with potions. "Maybe I do need to rest."

"As I thought. I will be here once you awaken."

She kept her eyes focused on the many potions and bottles in racks behind the counter. She sighed, and prayed silently for the merchant to return faster with the goods, so she could escape to a room.

"Is there a room available?"

"Of course." She leaned down and to retrieve a key from under the desk. "I'm sorry we don't have better accommodations, because of our location, it's hard to get any nice out here."

"That is fine." Yuna smiled and paid the woman. "Thank you."

Yuna looked at the key in her hand. It read '12'. She looked up at the numbers on the doors as she passed them. The room number 12 was at the very far end, the last one in the hall.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Hoping that Tidus would take the hint and finish his conversation with her, but nothing came.

With slight disappointment, she opened her eyes and stared at the door for a moment before walking in.

Like the first time she had stopped at an inn, she fell backwards onto the bed, just to rest for a moment.

_Why is this getting so hard? Why did this have to happen?_

**_Yuna?_**

_Hi, Tidus…_

**_What's wrong?_**

_Nothing, I'm just confused. _She shook her head trying to rid her mind of its thoughts. _So, what were you going to tell me earlier?_

_**We figured it out.**_

Figured out what? 

_**How to defeat Sin without the Final Aeon.**_

_Huh? How? What-? I thought our problem currently was figuring out Seymour's plan._

"_**You're slipping, Yuna."**_

_Lulu?_

"_**Did you forget what you doing? That you're a summoner."**_

_No, I just haven't really been thinking about Sin ever since…_

"_**It's okay, dear."**_

Tears began to prick at the corners of Yuna's eyes. She held them back as best as she could, but their threats to fall were very persistent.

_I just should have done something more._

"_**Yuna, you need to be strong."**_

_Can you just tell me what is going on?_

**_"Yes, dear. It seems when we were sent to the Farplane part of our souls stayed with you. We had many theories why, but the best one we could come up with that we are your guardians, and we are with you no matter what."_**

There was no way at this point that Yuna could hold back the tears. They began their descent down her cheeks. Her guardians had fought for her and with her, and now they would never leave her. She was glad they would always be there, but part of her just wanted them to rest. Not to be caught up in this mortal mess of hers.

**_Yuna, are you crying?_**

_No, they're just watering. I'm fine._

**_It's okay…_**

_I know. So, about that plan._

**_Right. We were talking with the some of the people here and they were saying something about someone called, 'Yu Yevon'. Apparently, he is the one who is summoning Sin._**

_Hmmm…so, what you're saying is that if we stop Yu Yevon, then Sin will perish along with him._

**_Yeah, but you first need to find Yu Yevon inside Sin._**

_But wait- What if I don't want this? What if I use the Final Aeon? Then Sin may not return? And I can be with all of you again…_

_**That won't work, Yuna**_

_Sir Auron? _Yuna sat up as she heard the voice. She hadn't heard anything from him since the wedding; it was a welcome surprise to hear from him.

_**Yes, Yuna.**_

_What do you mean it won't work? Lady Yunalesca is waiting for summoners in Zanarkand, to give them the Final Aeon. To end Sin for good, maybe._

_**Yuna, all of that is a lie. I didn't want to tell you until we reached Zanarkand, but as in light of recent events, I think it's best I tell you.**_

_I don't quite understand._

_**Seymour is using you, Yuna. More than just as his summoner taking him to Zanarkand. Without you, his plan will fail.**_

_I don't even know what his plan is. How am I supposed to do this without knowing what he is up to?_

_**There is no Final Aeon.**_

_What? _The shock set in slowly. His words pierced her mind. '_There is no Final Aeon.' _What was he telling her? That everything she was fighting to obtain to stop Sin didn't exist. That everything she had learned in her life had been a lie.

_**Yuna, I know this is a lot to comprehend, but you need to understand this is highly important for the survival of Spira.**_

_I just don't know._

_**You must stop analyzing and act. Come up with a plan, and then go for it. It's the only thing we have left.**_

A loud banging on the door to her room brought her back to reality. "Lady Yuna? Are you in there? Someone requests you at the front." She heard the women from the desk.

"Yes, I'm here." _I wonder who is wants to see me. _Yuna lifted herself off of the bed and after making sure to lock the door on the way out, she made her way to the front desk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems no matter what we try, she will always return to their advice." Seymour was sitting on a rock across from a rock just a little bit higher, where he had placed a sphere. The sphere was his only communication device with his fellow Maesters. One item he made sure was packed before leaving Bevelle.

"She is strong-willed. Something truly hard to break alone." As Mika spoke he stroked his beard, and focused his eyes on the ground, as if pondering another idea to try.

"Then we must go through with our motivation that she seems to have forgotten." Kinoc looked to Seymour through the sphere that gave him a smug look.

"My thoughts exactly. Such a small village of Besaid won't survive long." Seymour's eyes began to search the plane out before him. "It is nothing to be angry or sad about through, the people of Besaid will finally be brought out the hate and death of this world into the peace of the next. And so, the rest of Spira will follow."

"You still intend of following through with your original plan?" Kinoc questioned.

Seymour nodded.

"What if the Lady Yuna finds out? Won't that ruin everything?" Kinoc still wondered where this all was going.

"Let her find out. By the time we reach Zanarkand, there will be no way for her to refuse. There is still far too much time for us to lose hope of converting her. She is in the palm of my hand." He held out his hand, and went through the motions as he spoke. "All I have to do now is get a tighter grasp," He clenched his fist. "And then," He opened his hand again. "The game is won."

"I see you have it all figured out, don't you Maester Seymour?" Mika stroked his beard once more. "Fine then, it's settled Bevelle's army will be sent out tonight, and they shall reach Besaid by morning." He turned from the sphere. "And let all that is to come begin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna walked at a steady pace as she made her way to the front desk. Keeping in mind that it may not be anyone more than Seymour. She tried not to keep her hopes up too high.

As she rounded the corner, she saw a sight she never thought she see again. A red robe and a large blade were now before her. And for a moment she couldn't breathe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am **SO SORRY** for taking so long on this. I just got caught up between cross and school, I couldn't find much time. Again I say, I'm sorry.

I want to thank my reviewers:

Gydea, Fantasy Starlette, heaven-monument, Anime WarriorSkye, and bicheon.

Thanks for the support! You guys really motivated me:D

Just one question: Gydea: What exactly is a beta reader?

But other than that, Thanks Again!


	6. Attack

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or anything related to it. Square Enix does.

Author's Note: We've going to be leaving Yuna for this chapter and moving over to see how things are in Besaid. Most of this chapter revolves around Keepa and the Aurochs. Just an F.Y.I.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keepa and the other Aurochs finally relaxed a little as they made their way back to Besaid, after boarding a ship in Kilika. They would have stayed in Luca for a few more games, but after the news of what had happened to the Lady Yuna's company, they just couldn't focus anymore.

The Aurochs actually hadn't been doing that bad, even though their captain had left. They won their first game without him, 2-1, against the Kilika Beasts. And after their amazing showing from the tournament, where for the first time in who knows how many years, they had beaten the Goers, and won the cup. Things seemed to be looking up for once. The Besaid Aurochs were on top of the blitzball world for once in Spira. What more could they want?

Keepa sighed and sung lower into his seat. It was hard to imagine two of his- no, not just his, everyone's- childhood friends were dead. Along with the Ronso everyone in Besaid had come to know as a gentle and kind friend, and the one everyone thought was crazy, the blitzer. _What was his name? Hmm…I'm not sure he said. _ _Poor Yuna, that sweetheart is probably beating herself up like crazy because of all this._ He sighed again.

He let his eyes gaze across to his teammates sitting quietly across from him. No one had really said anything since they left Kilika; it was making the goalkeeper quite fidgety.

He shifted his weight and tried to focus on something else. _I wonder how everyone is in Besaid? Probably- No, don't think anymore, ya. It's depressing._ He glanced over to Datto who was sitting cross-legged farther down the bench.

Datto raised his head at almost the exact same time, giving the chance for their eyes to meet. He looked just as upset as Keepa, maybe even more.

"We almost arrived." The blitz team heard a bellowing voice from the captain of the ship. "Everyone gather your things and prepare to depart."

Jassu leaned forward to retrieve the trophy, from it's hiding place under the bench. They hadn't been home to show it to everyone yet. Though now might not be the best time.

After gathering everything, the team made their way onto the beach. The group could see the ruins of the city that had once been there before Sin, and farther in the distant they could just make out the waterfall.

It was just a tiny little island, but to the Aurochs and so many others, this little island held so many big adventures. It was hard to grasp the fact; they would never be able to have their entire adventure group together again. Ever since Chappu died, that was never a possibility.

Tears filled their eyes, but none cried. They needed to show strength to the rest of the village. Who they knew were probably all out of sorts about the matter.

"Come on, my brothers," Keepa started to speak. "Let's go to the temple and pray."

The rest nodded in unison to his proposal, and proceed to make their way down to the village.

The village seemed to be under a haze as the blitzers walked through it. Everyone's eyes seemed focused ahead, their feet taking each step very carefully, though there was a sense of uncaring to where they were going.

Walking into the temple, everyone seemed even more focused then ever before.

"Please, Lord Braska, guild your daughter's way, and bring her Zanarkand with all of her grace. Please, give her strength to defeat Sin. I ask you, please." A woman in front of the statue of Lord Braska prayed.

"Let their souls reach the Farplane." An older man in a kneeling position asked. "Please, let them rest."

It was a heartbreaking sight. No one had really even told them what had happen, all they said was that Lady Yuna's guardians had died in a accident, and nothing else was said. There were those who asked, but received no answer. All that was said, was they were dead, and Yuna who be accompanied by her new guardian, and husband, Maester Seymour.

The Aurochs split off into different corner of the temple, each praying in silence for those lost or a save pilgrimage for Yuna.

"It is good to see you all are well." The priest prayed as he stood in front of Keepa. Keepa returned the prayer with a prayer of his own. The blitzer's eyes were quite unfocused, this the priest could see clearly.

"What is wrong?" The priest questioned, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm just feeling sorry, you know, about Yuna. It must be really hard for her." The goalkeeper looked the priest in the eyes as he spoke.

"Ah, yes. We are all very saddened by what has happened, but remember Yevon has blessed us with a life after this one. So, we should not fear, they are in a better place." He paused for a moment, and breathed deeply. "And as for the young Lady Yuna, she is strong, like her father, she will be fine. And anyway, she has Maester Seymour, if anyone can protect her, it's him."

Keepa nodded in agreement. Seymour was a very capable guardian. Maybe he was just worrying too much for his own good.

"Now, son, I would ask you to go rest. It is late, and there is much to do tomorrow. Like celebrating the Aurochs victory." The priest began to push Keepa from the temple and back out into the village.

"Yes, but sir, without our captain, and in light of recent events, I don't think it's necessary to celebrate now, or ever. You understand, ya?"

"Yes, yes, of course." The priest closed doors behind Keepa as he spoke, leaving him on the outside.

He turned his head to see the Crusaders lodge, outside the tent Letty stood, and waved to him.

"Brother, I made up a bed for ya!" Keepa smiled and walked over to him.

"Thanks, I'll see ya in the morning, brother." And with that Keepa retreated into the tent to find Botta already asleep. Keepa laid down in the bed next to his and closed his eyes, and in about a minute was a fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Commander?" The Bevelle army general called into his communication sphere.

"Yes? Have you reached Besaid yet?" The commander replied.

"Almost, a couple more minutes and we'll be on the beach."

"Excellent. Call in with information soon."

"Yes, sir." The general turned off the sphere and looked ahead to see the small, unknowing island. "This is going to be fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keepa awoke a lot earlier than he would have liked to the sounds of what to him sounded like screams.

"Please, in the name of Yevon! Show mercy!"

_Huh?_ _What's going on?_ Pulling himself up from his bed he made his way to the entrance of the tent and looked out. And after looking for just a moment, he kind of wished he hadn't looked at all.

People, his friends and family, lying lifeless on the ground, he looking desperately for the cause only to see troops of an army running rampant through the village. They lit anything they could on fire and some would sit and watch the flames.

Keepa couldn't stand this at all. He needed to do something, the people of Besaid needed help and it seemed to him that only he could help save them.

He ran back into the tent and woke up Botta, who hadn't been awoken by the ruckus outside; he always had been a heavy sleeper.

"We have to help out." Keepa said as he shook Botta awake.

"Yeah." He replied rubbing his eyes. As he did he noticed a small light in the corner that was growing brighter and larger with every passing second. "Ummm…Keep, fire behind you!"

Keepa had been so caught up with waking him and trying to prepare he had failed to notice the burning scent that had taken over the tent. He looked to the corner where Botta had pointed and saw the flame blaring up.

"We need to get out of here now."

"But this place will be lost if we don't put it out."

"No, brother, the entire village will be lost if we don't go. You understand, ya?"

Botta nodded and the two ran out of the tent, filled with panic and bravery. They needed to protect their little village.

As they took their first steps out of the tent, Botta took his first look at the village they once called home. Burned corpses laid scattered on the ground, the dog the children had always played with now lay with a spear rammed through it's little doggy heart, everything was destroyed.

Keepa grabbed his fellow blitzer's arm and pulled him out of the trace, leading him to the temple, which seemed to be the headquarters of everything.

"Commander, the village has fallen, and the priest have surrendered everything to us. Shall we commence the burning of the temple?"

Keepa had pulled Botta to the side of the temple; in an attempt to hide them as they listened to one of the officers speak. They were going to burn the temple, they were going to kill everyone, and they were going to destroy everything.

"Yes, burn the temple at will. And if you find any alive, whether they be men, women or children," Keepa shivered at his words. "Kill them on site. We can't have anyone turning us in. Now can we?"

"No, sir."

"Good, now go." Keepa heard the click of the sphere as the officer turned it off.

Keepa turned back to Botta, who had grabbed a broken piece of metal and held it up. Keepa took the metal, as Botta picked up his own makeshift weapon.

"Let's go." Botta whispered to his partner, who nodded.

The two got up and made their way into the entrance of the temple. Looking from side to side for anyone they knew. Though they couldn't see anyone, they could hear their screams echoing.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" The bellowing voice cut through the noise of the temple. A group of about five men were approaching fast.

Keepa and Botta looked to each and nodded. "You ready, brother?" Keepa asked.

"It's now or never."

And with that, the two some made their way into the brawl.

Keepa tried his best to keep his balance as he was shoved and pushed to the floor, he had been trying to use the advantage of his size to knock them back, but when three of them pushed he fell.

Botta was having a little better luck, he had managed to dodge a number of attacks and was holding strong. With a quick turn his metal rod hit one of his attackers in the head, knocking him out. But this was no time to celebrate he needed to keep focused.

"Hey, brothers!" Botta glanced quickly to see Jassu standing on the stairs to the trials. He jumped down, knocking another soldier to the ground. "I was wondering where you two were."

"Yeah, we…" Keepa was cut off by an attack from the front, but luckily Jassu got there first and took him out. "We were wondering we you all were, too."

Jassu kept fighting as he spoke, "The rest us Aurochs tried to stay together as we fought, but after awhile we took quite a hit." He paused, and speared someone in the face as he did.

"What kind of hit?" Botta asked out of breath and panting, but still holding strong.

"A troop threw some kind of bomb or something, Letty and I made it out, but…Datto wasn't as lucky. You know, ya?" Sadness had taken over his voice at that moment.

Keepa ducked under a sword and afterwards ramming the man to the ground, he hit him repeatedly with is rod. "So where's Letty?" Dreading the answer, Keepa waited for the reply.

Jassu kept his eyes focused to hide the sadness. "He and I made it back to the village, when we were attacked." He drove his spear through the heart of the final attacker, killing him instantly. "We fought for what felt like hours, when I heard a cry. It was Letty, he turned allowing me to see the other side of the sword that was now piercing his heart."

Keepa felt a lump in his throat as Jassu spoke. The air seemed heavier than before. He felt as if he was being straggled. He reached his hands to his throat, but before they reached, he began to cough. Noticing now that the temple was ablaze.

"We have to go." Jassu grabbed onto Keepa who pulled back. "Come on."

"What if there are others still trapped?" Breathing between each word he spoke.

"There's no time."

"There's always time." Keepa took a deep breath and ducked under the smoke. He began his descent of the stairs.

"I'm going too." Botta said, and ducked under as well, following Keepa's movements.

Jassu sighed and followed, only to be stopped halfway by an old woman who had been pretending to be dead.

"Please, sir." She reached for him. He reached back and took her into his arms. Picking her up into bridal position he ran for the door.

"Don't worry you'll be safe soon." Jassu as he left the temple a wave of guilt came over him. Though he saved the woman, Keepa and Botta were still inside.

He placed the woman on the ground and turned back to the temple, just to hear the most painful sound of his life. The crash of the temple's collapse was so loud, he was sure they could hear it in Bevelle. And no matter how hard he tried he could turn his eyes away. They were locked on the smoldering ruins of the temple.

"No. No. No!" He cried, but his pain didn't last long as a crack of gunfire rained toward him. And as sudden as it came, there was nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I really don't know why I wrote this chapter, I really just wanted to. My sister and I were trying to think of people that could potentially protect Besaid, but there were none that would be in Besaid at the time of the attack, so I sent the Aurochs. And as for Keepa, I just picked one of the Aurochs randomly, and he won, so that's why there is so much him.

Thanks to my reviewers: Anime WarriorSkye, Omniscient Squirrel, Fantasy Starlette, darknessofmyheart, YT-SK4eva, and Falxo.

My question to anyone who will answer: How do you find a beta reader?

Thanks to everyone:D


	7. Return of an Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or anything related to it. That's all owned by Square Enix.

Author's Note:  So, now we're going back to Yuna and her mystery man who called her to the front desk. And Seymour is still being a jerk (but what's new?). So, now that we're all relatively caught up, let the chapter begin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna stepped back, awe-struck by the man standing before her. _How can this be? I just spoke with him in the Farplane only moments ago. No, this isn't real. It can be. Or can it?_

The man laughed. "You're just going to stand and stare. You are more like your father, then you know. Awe-struck and wide-eyed by the unexplainable."

Yuna shook her head, finally putting her thoughts together. "Sir Auron, but how? What? Why? Huh? I'm so confused." She sat on a nearby bench and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Frustrating, isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Sighing she looked up at him. "I just don't understand how. I just spoke you, no even five minutes ago while you were in the Farplane. Or at least, I thought you were there."

"It's complicated."

"That's alright, I'm used to complicated." She smoothed her shirt, and pushed some stray hairs from in front of her face, and smiled.

"Have you finished fixing yourself for this story? I can assure you it's really not worth all the preparations." He chuckled at the face she made at his comment.

"Are you here to help me or just tease me?"

"A little of both."

"So, what is going on? How are you here?"

"As you already know, I was sent with the rest at the chapel." Yuna winced at the mention of the place where all of this started. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. And he proceeded with the conversation.

"When we reached the Farplane, it became of most importance for us to find out whatever could about Seymour's plan. He's using you, Yuna."

"So I've been told." The entire conversation was making her a bit fidgety. She needed to get up and move.

"No, you must understand, whether you want him to or not, he is pulling the strings. He is calling the shots on this pilgrimage."

Yuna could take it anymore, in one fluent motion; she stood and walked to the window in the corner of the room.

"Maybe it would be better if we talk about all of this in my room."

"Whatever you wish."

The young summoner walked past the guardian towards the hallway. "This way."

After walking past a few doors, they made their way to the room. Yuna bent down and placed the key in the lock. The lock made a clicking noise as it unlocked. Yuna twisted the handle and pushed the door open with a little force.

Auron glanced over the room as he walked inside. He turned quick when he heard a slam. Yuna was standing next to the door, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had that in me." She said as she looked up and down the door. Cocking her head she made her way over to the bed, where she sat.

Auron pulled a chair from across the room, and positioned it in front of the Yuna. He sat and for a few moments, they just looked at one another.

"Do you want me to continue?" Yuna silently prayed thankfully that he had broken the silence between the two.

"Yes, please." She said with a slight nod.

"You see, I should have told you before, but I know it would interfere with your duties."

"Huh?" _What is he hiding?_

"Yuna, I was already dead before the chapel incident."

"Huh? This makes no sense." She shook her head slightly then looked back to him.

"For ten years I have been an unsent. Wandering around this world and it's parallel."

"It's parallel?"

"Tidus told me you believed him when he told you about Zanarkand, no doubt because of what you heard from Jecht." She nodded; she seemed to be nodding a lot lately.

He continued, "What he told you was true. There is another Zanarkand, one different from the one in Spira. It is everything the old Zanarkand used to be, all preserved in a memory by the fayth."

"By the fayth?" Yuna was completely confused. It was true she believed Tidus's Zanarkand existed, he even promised to take her there, and for a moment she believed she could really go. Just a moment though.

"Yuna? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" She looked up to meet his face. "Sorry, this is just a lot at once. I was just thinking. Please continue."

He began once more. "The fayth created a new Zanarkand to keep the old Zanarkand alive in a way. I made my way on Sin to this Zanarkand, where I watched over Tidus for the ten years after the defeat of Sin by your father."

"So, that's where you've been for the last ten years."

"Correct."

"But if you were an unsent during my pilgrimage, why weren't you sent when I did the sendings elsewhere, instead of just the one at the chapel?"

"My attachment to this world, and because of that same attachment, I was able to return the world of living."

Yuna gasped slightly and stood. "So that's why when I was speaking to you early you felt much closer than everyone else. You're words were much loader in my mind than anyone else's. I didn't really want to bring it up. In a way fearing the answer."

She walked to the window and gazed over the landscape. This was the first time really she had ever had a true conversation with Auron. It was a little weird to be truthful.

"And in conclusion," She began to speak once more. "You've come to warn me about Seymour and what he is planning."

"No, I know exactly what Seymour is planning. I've come to aid you in stopping him and his quest."

"But how? I mean, you can't just follow us around or anything. He would find you. He's…" Yuna's thoughts about Seymour just drifted off in that moment. She really didn't know how to describe him in a word. There were just too many words Yuna wanted to say about him, but most would be out of her character. She decided to just leave her sentence there. It was better than ending it.

"Do not worry, you'll be surprised to know, I'm quite the hider." He laughed.

Yuna smirked and giggled. "I'm sure you are."

There was loud knock at the door. "Lady Yuna, Lord Seymour has returned and requested for you." Yuna sighed.

"Oh joy…" She mumbled to herself. " I'm sorry I must leave."

"I know. Do not worry I will watch from afar. It is my duty, my last duty to your father."

She bowed and prayed. "Thank you." She made way to the door.

"Do not worry, Yuna, everything will be fine."

"I'm sure it will be." She smiled without looking at him and made her way out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to my reviewers: darknessofmyheart, Sakura's Sonata, Anime WarriorSkye, and Curleh. And thanks to everyone who alerted this story:D 

Oh and as an added special thing, my sister wrote an alternate ending to this story. I would put it in the last chapter, but it was written for this one. So, here you go:

"I don't want to continue! I am going to eat you!" Auron yelled.

"Please no!" Yuna cried.

"No one will be able to hear you screams."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Then nothing but silence. Deathly silence.

**THE END**

Or is it

Epilogue 

"Where am I?" Yuna said looking around in the dark room.

But she soon realized it was the tummy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was weird, I didn't write it. THIS IS NOT THE REAL ENDING! Just so you're sure. Thanks to everyone for reading:D


	8. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or anything related to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna's head hung downcast as she walked to meet Seymour. At least Auron would be near if she needed.

She passed through the threshold of the door into the area where Seymour stood. She raised her head, which was full of questions desperately in need of some answers.

"Hello, Seymour." She spoke in almost a whisper.

"Come now Yuna. We must take our leave." He reached out and grasped her forearm.

She pulled back instinctively. "We will leave when I'm ready."

"Oh, but My Lady, I must insist. Every moment that passes Sin takes another life."

Yuna's eyes gazed across him to the window of the inn. She stared for a moment, trying to comprehend everything Auron had just told her. There was just so much. It was beginning to become too much for her. She could all ready tell.

"My Lady?" Seymour inquired.

"We leave now. I'm ready." Yuna clenched her staff in her hands and walked with as much confidence as she could conjure through the door. Seymour followed his summoner closely behind.

Looking out over the plain that was the Calm Lands, she was then reminded of how close Zanarkand was. Just beyond Gagazet, that was all.

A smile graced her face for a moment. Thinking about how little left there was before she could be reunited with everyone once more. _I must go forward for Spira._

What started, as a walk across the large plain became a stroll after a couple of hours. Both were nearly exhausted and needed to rest for just a few minutes.

They found a flat rock protruding from the ground and decided to just rest for a moment or two.

Yuna couldn't even look at her guardian. She just kept looking ahead to the mountain that lay before them. Though she never would admit he was right, what he said about every moment they wait Sin kills someone else was true.

Shaking her head, she pushed herself off of the rock into a standing position.

"Ready to go?" He asked from behind her.

She nodded and walked towards where there was a cut between the rocks. The way to reach Gagazet was through those rocks, she knew.

She heaved a breath, and began her long trudge of a walk to Zanarkand.

"So, my Lady, have you thought of what you shall do once you reach Zanarkand?" Seymour inquired of her.

The young summoner raised an eyebrow slightly to the question. "I thought I'd just obtain the final aeon…I don't think there's anything else for me to do there."

"Oh, no. I shouldn't have even brought it up. It seems to only worry you more." Seymour smiled the same smug smile he had since the day Yuna had met him.

_I really don't like not knowing things. I feel so useless._

_**Yuna,**_ Tidus' voice rang in her mind, though she knew he shouldn't be talking to her. _**Don't worry, Auron has it covered; everything will be fine.**_

She could almost see him smiling as he spoke, and in return to his imaginary smile she smiled.

"Yuna, dear. What are you smiling at?" Why couldn't he just let her be?

"I'm just happy that we're almost to Zanarkand, and those who are suffering from Sin will be safe for a time." She lied slightly, she really did want peace for Spira, but at this pointed she wanted more to know what secrets lay in Zanarkand, that Seymour was so anxious to obtain.

The two-some walked until they found the cut in the rocks they had been looking for.

Yuna gazed through to the other side. She could see random colored rags tied to a rope hanging whimsically over top the bridge that connected Mt. Gagazet to the Calm Lands. She sighed, and again she could say she was one step closer to Zanarkand.

"Beautiful isn't it." Seymour's statement scared Yuna; she hadn't noticed how close he was to her.

"Oh yes." She turned to face him, and began to stare for somehow that way she could figure out what he is thinking.

"A mountain of hope, death, destiny, fear, pain-"

"Please stop." She replied in an almost inaudible whisper. She didn't really want to hear from him right then. Not that she actually wanted to hear from him at all.

"As you wish." He smiled smugly.

"Maester Seymour!" Yuna looked to Seymour only to see a surprised expression.

_Perhaps he is as surprise as me._

"Yes. You are interrupting the Lady Yuna's pilgrimage. So, please, let this be quick."

"Oh." The Guado that had been following behind looked surprised and then embarrassed by his antics. "Forgive me my Lady Summoner." He bowed to her.

"Oh no, bother here. It's okay." She half-smiled at the Guado.

"What is it? We do not have all day." Seymour was beginning to become inpatient, Yuna could tell. _What is in Zanarkand that he wants so bad?_

"Oh, well I was sent to report that…" He paused and coughed in Yuna's direction.

"What is it? Something wrong with my wife?" Yuna winced at the word 'wife', she would never be used to being called 'wife' by him.

"Oh no…I mean…May I speak to you in private, my Lord?"

"So be it." And with that Seymour and the Guado walked off to their own private corner leaving Yuna to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord, I was sent by Grand Maester Mika to tell you that Besaid has fallen. All there have been either captured or eradicated."

"Tell Maester Mika, thank you for his assistance. All is as planned, everything is falling into place…the power of Sin is in my grasp." Seymour clenched his fist at eye level and laughed.

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed and turned to leave.

Seymour watched his fellow Guado until he was out of the range of hearing. He turned his attention to Yuna, who had been standing quietly off in the distance.

"Oh, Yuna…if you only knew." With a sigh and a shake of the head, he began his walk back towards his young wife.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna watched him walk back to her. In the back of her mind, she wished that the talk could have been long, but what did it matter anyway. He was going to have to come back over soon or later…She shook her head, it would all be over soon.

"So, My Lady, shall we?" Seymour motioned towards the mountain. She nodded, and turned to begin her descent up the mountain.

"I've heard from my advisors-" Seymour began his statement only to be cut off by a sigh from Yuna's direction. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no. Please continue." She said nervously, forcing a smile right after answer.

"I was just going to say that my advisors warned me prior to leaving that this is quite a climb and one should be prepared for it."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She clutched her staff tightly between her hands, and stared almost blankly at the mountain before her.

She took a deep breath before taking a slow step forward, then, once she gathered herself, she continued her climb towards the mountain.

Seymour, smiling from behind her, merely chuckled at her antics and followed in suit close behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though neither one of the summoning party noticed, Yuna's last connection to her former guardians on Spira, also known as Auron, stood watching close behind in a cloud of pyreflies.

He pulled together his physical form and followed after the young summoner and her guardian. He had heard Seymour's talk with the Guado; neither of the two even sensed his presence. Though his prior knowledge of what had happened to Besaid, hearing it straight from the person responsible brought about a new perspective. The event really had happened, and there was more to the story other than Bevelle wanting to flaunt their strength.

He sighed, and silently prayed no one would bring the event up to Yuna. She couldn't know at this moment. It would only interfere more. She would either lose focus, or she would gain more drive to defeat Sin. It was hard to tell with her. Though the second choice would be the better prediction.

_Though, maybe she should know…_ Auron allowed his thoughts to drift. Yuna and her father had the same drive. If the fire was ignited, there would be no stopping either one of them. It was the way it had always been with the two of them.

Auron paused mid-step, letting Yuna and Seymour climb farther up the mountain. _That's what he wants._ _He wants to make it to Zanarkand. He wants to sacrifice his soul to become a fayth. He wants to become Sin._ _And as it seems, everything is falling into place…_

It all was coming together for Auron. Him and the rest of the guardians had known from the very beginning Seymour was plotting something, and Auron knew it had to do with become the fayth for the Final Aeon, but now, as he stood watching Yuna and Seymour walk faster up the mountain, it all made sense. Seymour sent the Bevelle army to Besaid to give Yuna a push to make it to Zanarkand faster, so once there he could become the Final Aeon, and ultimately, he would become Sin.

_He is going to destroy the world that made a mockery of him as a child. He is going to gain revenge for his past of hated towards him because of his heritage. _Auron growled, just the thought of it, it angered him, but the anger didn't last long, for he remember a temple he had visited with Braska ten years ago.

The temple was hidden underwater, lost to everyone who doesn't know where it is. Though summoners are told where the temple lies, once they become a summoner and perform their first summoning.

While not the most glorious of all the temples, for most of it has since become ruins, it holds one of the most powerful aeons in all of Spira, the aeon called Anima. The same aeon Seymour had first displayed in Luca, and then again in Macalania, when they had fought and defeat the maester.

Auron at that moment remembered where he had first heard of Anima, during his pilgrimage with Braska, they went to the Baaj Temple, so that Braska could receive the aeon that resided there.

After completing the trials, Braska went into the chamber, and Jecht and Auron waited for his return. And upon that return he spoke of the fayth he had just met, a young woman, no older than thirty, she asked that he defeat Sin to protect the people and also her son.

_Her son…_Auron thought. _Seymour._ It became clear, Seymour was using his mother's power currently to get revenge, but now he needed something more deadly. He needed Sin.

Auron gritted his teeth, and looked up the mountain, only to catch a quick glimpse of Yuna and her guardian before they turned a corner and disappeared.

_Yuna, I sure hope you have a plan._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Yuna turned the corner on the mountain and was assaulted by a cold rush of air. She shivered and hugged her arms around herself.

"Cold, My Lady?" Seymour inquired.

"I'm fine." She pulled her arms closer to herself, and pulled her head closer to her chest, in an attempt to trap some more heat. Seymour moved in front of her to block the wind, and for once, she was sort of grateful to have him around.

"Lady Yuna." Yuna's eyes went wide, as she suddenly heard the bellowing voice. She peeked out from behind Seymour to see Maester Kelk Ronso standing one a few paces away.

She removed herself from her current position behind Seymour. "Hello, Maester Kelk." She bowed.

He held his hand up to silence her. "Kelk maester no longer." He looked at Seymour. "Kelk back with Ronso and mountain."

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're back with them." Yuna smiled.

"Maester Seymour," Kelk turned his attention from Yuna to him. "Kelk no what right, Seymour do what not right. Kelk leave."

"You do as you will, just remember that." Seymour's smug smile appeared once more. "Now then, are we allowed to journey up the mountain?"

Kelk looked over towards Yuna, who seemed confused by the question. Her eyes were looking up the mountain, staring almost with confusion and hope.

"Tell me, Lady Yuna, would Yuna still go on even if trust was demolished?"

"Hmmm…I don't understand." Her confusion had grown with his question. Her confused eyes had now made their way over to Kelk.

"If the only one still loyal to Yuna," Yuna then noticed a slight motion towards Seymour. "Then would Yuna still continue?"

The question was almost too easy for Yuna, she already knew Seymour was up to something, and he really never was very loyal to her. "I would continue. I will always continue. Not for myself, but for everyone in Spira. I don't wish them anymore harm, then what they had already endure."

"An answer Kelk would expect from the Lady Yuna." He smiled, a very creepy Ronso smile, and said. "The Lady Yuna and her company may pass, for her will is as strong as iron. Praise be to Yevon for your strength."

Yuna smiled once more, and thanked him.

"Seymour, please come." She motioned for him to follow her.

"Yes, my Lady." And with that he followed after her.

They weren't even a hundred yards away from Kelk when the summoner and her guardian came upon two large Ronso standing in the path. Yuna knew them to be Kimahri's brethren, Biran and Yenke.

Biran's bellowing voice filled the rock cut. "Little summoner, Kimarhi's little summoner, what is little summoner doing here?"

"I am finishing my pilgrimage. Please, let us through." She looked at the two Ronso with innocent eyes.

"Ronso will let summoner pass, no worry." Yenke chimed in.

"Thank you." Yuna bowed.

"Kimarhi give everything to protect little summoner. Though Kimarhi was weak Ronso, when small, Kimarhi now strong Ronso. Ronso proud." As Biran spoke, Yuna could fee her heart breaking again. The man who killed Kimarhi was standing right behind her, taking the spot where Kimarhi and her other guardians used to be.

"Do not be sad, little summoner." Yenke spoke again. "Kimarhi in better place."

"I know."

"Keep going, little summoner, for Kimarhi." Biran looked at her, she prayed in returned.

"I will."

And as before Seymour and Yuna were back on the climb, the higher they climbed the colder and harder it got.

Yuna reached a flat landing; she stopped and shivered a bit. _My, it's cold. I wonder how Kimarhi lived here for so long._

"Do you want me to walk first to block the wind?" Seymour asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her long sleeves around her arms blew wildly in the wind. Shaking from the cold, Yuna made her way farther up the mountain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Seymour, but thanks anyways." She shivered out a smile.

"Alright, then." He had finally given up on the topic.

"Lady Yuna?" Shocked by the sudden voice, she jumped up.

"Yes." She turned to see a young man with brownish-red hair with a blue bandana encircling his forehead. The rest of his outfit was common of someone from Luca.

"Ah…you are the Lady Yuna." He smiled.

"Yes, and might I ask who you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Wantz. My brother O'aka said it would be in my best interest to help you out, if you should happen to come by. I've taken over his business."

"O'aka XXIII?" Yuna was surprised she actually remembered that.

"Yes, My Lady." Wantz nodded. "He would have kept his own business, but there was an accident in the village of Besaid-"

"Besaid?" Yuna cut him off. "What kind of accident? What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"There weren't too many details released to the public, but they said it was a massacre. My brother told me that he felt it was his duty to go help out with supplies. He left me some to selling and took the rest with him. I haven't heard anything from him since he left." His eyes were downcast and laced with sadness.

"I'm sure he's ok." Yuna put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She looked back to where Seymour had been standing. He was gone. _He did this. He destroyed Besaid. How could he?_ Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. The tears threatened to fall, but she had to be strong. She had been crying too much lately. Seymour was going to pay for what he had done; she was going to make him pay. She was going to stop him.

Wiping the tears that had begun to run in streams down her cheek, she turned to Wantz. "Don't worry, he's fine. I know it."

"I hope you're right." He said with a sigh.

"I need to go. Goodbye." She left him and went to find Seymour. He couldn't hide from the truth any longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I am so SORRY this took so long. Please look in my profile for my longer apology.

Thanks to my reviewers!


End file.
